


Admission Is Free

by Sullen_G



Category: Pitch Black - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sullen_G/pseuds/Sullen_G
Summary: Where Carolyn asks Riddick an important question.





	Admission Is Free

"So when did you realize you loved me?"

Riddick laughed, his deep voice reverberating in the crisp night air.

"Well aren't we fucking cocky," he said, voice filled with mirth.

Fry, smiling, turned her head to look at him and elbowed him in the ribs. He was on his back, a shit-eating grin on his face. They were lying side by side on the ground, burrowed under two layers of thermo-blankets to keep them warm. It was Fry's idea to sleep outside their ship after they had landed from their most recent trip, claiming the fresh air would do them good; but sex under the stars had been Riddick's. He was satiated and feeling drowsy when Fry's question had startled him awake.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't?"

He reached over and gathered her close. Fry relented, resting her head against his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. She fit against his side so perfectly.

"I can tell you when I first wanted you," he conceded.

Fry was fully aware that he was dodging her question, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Tell me," she said, absently stroking his side.

"That time you asked to see my eyes in the ship. You remember, when that motherfucker had me chained to the wall."

Fry lifted her head from chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really?"

Riddick cupped the side of her face with one hand and rubbed his thumb lightly over her soft lips.

"You were terrified, I could smell it," he said, "and … furious. No woman had ever stood up to me like that before, Carolyn. And that was a fucking turn-on."

Fry nipped at his thumb before laying her head back down on his chest.

"Man, you're easy," she teased him. She heard him chuckle as well as felt the rumble in his chest.

"Well, I _had_ just gotten out of prison.”

Fry laughed and started to push away from him but he held onto her tight.

"Hmm. For me," she said softy, "it was when you came in the skiff while I was doing the sys check. You stood so close and told me in that damn sexy voice of yours that… "

"You are a fucking liar," he interrupted, his voice tinged with amusement. "Admit it, you wanted me the first time you laid eyes on me."

Fry rose on one elbow to look down at his smirking face. "And _I'm_ the cocky one?”

Riddick, of course, noticed she never denied his accusation. She playfully bit his shoulder before flopping back down on her side so that her back was to him. Riddick took his cue and spooned up against her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her more tightly against his solid frame. They lay like that in companionable silence, both of them feeling drowsier by the second as they listened to the distant sounds of the city that lay below the cliff where they had set up camp.

"I do, you know," he murmured into her hair after a few minutes, "love you."

But Fry never heard him. Her breathing had become deep and even, a sure sign that she had already fallen fast asleep.

THE END.


End file.
